Power of Love
by Okami-Kawarimono
Summary: A twist to Hellboy 2. When Nuada asks if anyone challenges him, his sister steps up to claim her own right. Unable to fight his sister, Nuada gives up his crown and his right and Nuala takes the chance to save her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Power of Love

Summary: A twist to Hellboy 2. When Nuada asks if anyone challenges him, his sister steps up to claim her own right. Unable to fight his sister, Nuada gives up his crown and his right and Nuala takes the chance to save her brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, this is just for fun.

WARNINGS!

A/R (Duh)  
Twincest (Sorry Abe fans)  
OCs will be present

* * *

Power of Love

"I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, leader of the Golden Army, is there anyone here who would dispute my right?" Nuada spoke as the Golden Army began to click, groan and come to life. The soldiers began to step up the stairs and surround the unfortunate group.

"I do!" A voice sounded in an almost panicked tone and silence fell almost instantly as all heads turned towards Nuala, standing with a shaken expression, "I do."

Nuala had been unsure if the challenge would work, because she had very little stand in court but her royal blood may give her the right to call out.

"Nuala?" Nuada turned to his sister who seemed star struck at the sudden attention she had gotten. The she-elf turned to her brother and stepped towards him with great caution. "Why?"

"I can not watch you die," She said softly and Nuada's eyes blazed with rage "Do not think you can win this fight brother, if I had not said something, someone would have, and although I would accept my fate, I cannot accept yours." The Princess stepped right in to her brother's space and ran her hand through his hair and over his arm before turning her gaze up so their eyes met.

Nuada watched his beloved sister's eyes glaze with tears, perhaps she accepted the fact that they may fade, but she didn't seem to want it as she had said in court. She was an accepting thing, passive and went through life simply allowing things to happen without interfering. Nuada couldn't believe she had spoken up at all, but there she stood, looking up at him with glossy eyes, he could feel her fear but thick and painful was the cracking heart that she bore.

"I cannot hurt you," he said softly,

"Then yield," Nuala whispered, "Please."

Nuada didn't speak but he bowed his head and gentle fingers reached up and curled about the crown and carefully pulled it from his head. The Golden soldiers turned as their new Mistress crowed herself and stepped forwards.

"Go back to your resting places," She spoke "And sleep." The Army didn't hesitate and stepped away from Hellboy and his companions. Once back in their resting spots, Nuala stepped down from the stairs and took the crown from her head and handed it to the soft hearted Abraham. "I'm sorry, but my brother comes first."

"Princess?" Abraham spoke as the woman plucked the third piece from the top and held it to her chest. Abraham looked down at the remaining crown as the Princess turned, almost hearing the other's heart break, and she stepped up to her brother who stood still and silent.

"Come," Nuala said softly "I know where we can go." The Princess took her Brother's hand and off they went, passing the small group of friends and down the stairs and away from the army, away from the Underground.

"Where are we going?" Nuada asked as his sister lead him out of the Underground and in to fresh air.

"I have a friend, when you went in to exile I left myself because Father couldn't look at me without seeing you so I fled until things calmed down in court," Nuala spoke as she hurried down the hills as helicopters started to surround the place. "Hurry, this way."

Nuada rushed after his sister as they hurried away down the hills and over the plains. Nuala rushed towards some cliffs and started to scale down them with her Brother following long after her. Nuala dropped the last couple of feet and headed for some caves, her brother easily keeping pace.

"Where are we going?" Nuada asked and Nuala shook her head,

"There is a portal in these caves, with it we will go to the other side, which is just outside my friend's home," Nuala explained and headed in to the caves with her brother following after. There was a wash of warmth and light and Nuada felt light headed as he stepped in and almost instantly came out of the caves and on to a rocky shore and a chill in the air.

"Gods it's chilling!" Nuada said and wrapped his arms around himself as his breath smoked from his mouth. He looked around and saw the mountains surrounding him and the beauty of it took his breath away.

"Nuada!" Nuala called and the elf prince turned to his sister standing upon the rocky shore with a dazzling smile on her face as smoke danced from her lips. "Come on, before we freeze."

Nuada shook off his daze and followed his sister up the shore and to the frosted ground as they headed for a large cabin on the shore line.

"Where are we?" Nuada asked and Nuala laughed,

"We are in the Northern Mountains," Nuala said as she headed for the cabin "Further North than any human would care to go, civilization is a far place off from here, we will be safe and welcome here." Nuala headed for the door and knocked loudly, shaking her hand as the chill bit at her fingers.

"A moment!" A voice sounded from the other side.

"Please hurry Cara!" Nuala called and then the sound of rushing feet could be heard and the door swung open to reveal an elf. Her skin was pale as snow and her eyes were the color of honey, hair spilled down her shoulders like silver silk tipped in a deep gold color, almost brown in color.

"Nuala!" Cara laughed and wrapped her arms around the Princess who happily returned the embrace, both of them laughing softly until Cara saw Nuada and froze. "My Prince!" She stepped away from Nuala and bowed at the waist, her neck bared in submission.

"Cara! No need for formalities, we need a place to stay," Nuala spoke and Cara stood right and looked at Nuala and Nuada before she stepped out of the way and let them in, "Do you have anything for us to wear?"

"Cold?" Cara grinned cheekily as Nuada took in the house. The home was cozy with a large open concept. The kitchen was off to one side of the house with an island table in the middle of it. Modern appliances were set in place, stove, fridge and pluming. The living room had a couch and a comfy love seat with a large wood fireplace and furs on the floor. There was a set of stairs leading up to a loft space while a door led to Cara's bedroom and bathroom.

"Your home is beautiful," Nuada said as Cara headed to the loft space.

"Thank you," Cara called down from the loft, "You and your sister will stay up here," She spoke as Nuala headed up, her brother dogging after her. The Loft space was large, it had been turned in to a second bedroom. The bed was large and comfy, a dresser was set on the far wall that Cara was going through and a second bathroom was accessible through another door.

"You two don't mind sharing a bed, or Nuala can stay with me," Cara said as she handed out sweaters and pajama pants to the twins.

"No, no, we don't mind sharing," Nuala said and Cara grinned and rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Nothing," Cara chuckled "My room would fit you two better, although all my things are in there if you are planning to stay a while, we should switch."

"If you wouldn't mind," Nuala said and Cara smiled.

"I would enjoy your company," Cara spoke, "Exile is awfully lonely."

"Exile?" Nuada asked as Nuala helped him with his armour, "Why are you in Exile?"

"My own reasons, you two get comfortable," Cara spoke "And if you need anything give me shout!" Their hostess left and Nuala pulled Nuada's armour over his head and set it on a nearby chair.

"She is a kind soul," Nuada spoke softly as his sister continued to help him, untying his sash and setting that with his armor.

"She is," Nuala spoke and turned, allowing her brother to help her with her dress, his hands easily undoing the buttons that held it so closely in place. "She houses whoever comes to her doorstep, she has big heart, but a sad past." Nuala stepped away from her brother when the dress was undone and stepped towards the bathroom to change. Nuada followed her example and started to change, pulling the sweater over his head, the material soft and warm against his skin, along with the flannel pants he felt weird in such light, easy to wear clothing.

"You look cozy," Nuala spoke and Nuada turned to see his sister hugging herself in a sweater a little too big for her frame.

"You look…" Nuada grinned "Childish."

"Cara is bigger than me!" Nuala complained and Nuada laughed, feeling at ease when it was just himself and his sister. "Come along to bed brother, I'm tired and I know you are too and tomorrow will be long for us." Nuada and Nuala headed for bed, Nuada laying on his side and his sister sighed before she draped herself against her brother's back and nuzzled his shoulders, smiling as she felt her brother relax physically and mentally. "Sleep."

"You are charming me," Nuada slurred

"Yes," Nuala slurred back "In turn charming myself but it will be worth it." Nuada sank deeper in to the mattress, the weight of his sister against him was comforting after so long of being alone and cold. Nuada yawned in turn with his sister and both nodded off, sleep claiming them easily in the surrounding warmth and welcome of the little cottage in the middle of the Mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

Power of Love

Summary: A twist to Hellboy 2. When Nuada asks if anyone challenges him, his sister steps up to claim her own right. Unable to fight his sister, Nuada gives up his crown and his right and Nuala takes the chance to save her brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, this is just for fun.

WARNINGS!

A/R (Duh)  
Twincest (Sorry Abe fans)  
OCs will be present

* * *

Power of Love

The next morning was a slow affair, Nuada and Nuala woke and curled up in to one another for warmth and comfort. The sound of shuffling feet and movement in the kitchen made both untangle themselves from one another before heading down in to the kitchen.

"Good morning your highnesses," Cara said and smiled at the two of them, "I was going to make some fresh salad and eggs."

"I will go to the hen house!" Nuala smiled and shoved her feet in to a pair of boots too big for her feet and pulled out a coat before heading out of the house.

"You have hens?" Nuada asked and Cara smiled.

"I have a garden and green house, along with the hen house and stables see I use to have other livestock but that was when the house was filled," She explained, "At one point we had five of us living in this place, myself and your sister, with a small colony of fairies in the attic, there was a nymph here and a warlock, we were quite the group!" She laughed a little, a sad sound that seemed forced.

"What happened?" Nuada asked and Cara looked up at him as she washed the lettuce leaves and picking up tomatoes.

"They left," She said simply and Nuada raised a brow just as his sister walked back in. Nuala put the basket down as she took off her coat and stepped out of the boots before she came to the kitchen, eggs in hand.

"You have less hens," She said and set the basket on the counter before heading to the pantry to pick out some jam and fresh bread, "I suppose with it just being you here, even the fairies left?"

"Yes," Cara said as she started up the stove and pulled a pan out from a bottom drawer, "Left or faded away in to the wind."

"How sad," Nuada said as he stood to help, although he could do little with the cooking he could chop up carrots well enough for the salad. The group worked in silence, Nuada taking over the salad as their host took to the stove and his sister was cutting bread. "You seem quite comfortable here Nuala, how long did you stay?"

"I was here for nearly a decade before I went home, Cara was such a gracious host that I found it hard to leave, not to mention the company that we kept," She smiled and Nuada found his chest swell with warmth and emotion, "Our Warlock friend was a dazzling man."

"I think the only one he was trying to dazzle was the nymph," Cara said and Nuala laughed. Nuada smiled as the fondness of the memory washed over him. Nuala turned to her brother who looked up at her and both couldn't help but simply grin rather stupidly at one another until Nuada hissed the same time his sister flinched and looked at her finger.

"Sorry," both said as they placed bleeding fingers in to their mouths,

"Well if you paid more attention to your chore and less on eachother you wouldn't have cut yourself, now was it Nuala who was cut and Nuada paying the price?"

"I did it," Nuada said and caught the cloth tossed to him, Nuala simply sucked on her finger as Cara headed towards her room.

"I'll go get something to wrap those with, sit tight," She vanished and Nuala looked at her brother with a sheepish smile,

"You need to be more careful," Nuada said and Nuala giggled softly, "I'm not taking the blame a second time."

"I am sorry brother," She said as she look at her finger, watching it bleed for a moment before she plucked a tissue from a box and wrapped the cut half hazardly. The two allowed the silence to fill the room comfortably before Cara came back in with a herbal paste and some linen bandages.

"Thank you," Nuada said as Cara crossed her arms and looked between the two before she smiled and went back to cooking. Nuala smiled sheepishly again before she headed over to her brother and the two got to work on wrapping up bloody fingers.

Breakfast was served and the three elves gave a customary thanks to their Gods and Goddesses before they ate. Nuada was even more thankful, having eaten scraps and anything he could scavenge off of for all the many years he had been in exile.

"So, I think we should move my things in to the loft and have you two take the room," Cara spoke when breakfast was finished and all were sipping at some tea.

"That is generous of you," Nuada spoke, "how was it that you have so many here at once though, with only one room?"

"The warlock slept in the loft, I slept with Cara and the Nymph slept in the furs as the fairies roosted in the attic," Nuala explained,

"You and she shared a bed?" Nuada asked,

"For 6 months, did you know your sister talks in her sleep?" Cara asked and Nuada turned his attentions to her as Nuala blushed citrine, making Nuada's own cheeks color softly.

"I do no such thing," Nuala said in defiance and Nuada turned to her with a sympathetic look. The room was then filled with soft laughter at Nuala's expense and soon conversation began to flow easily.

The afternoon came and went with running up and down stairs as Nuada and Nuala were moved in to Cara's bedroom. Nuada was showed around the property, along with the house. There was a small stable and hen house, along with a green house, storage shed and large garden that seemed mostly unused because of lack of people. Cara led him back to the rocky shores he had walked just the other evening and looked out on to a large lake that Cara said had large healthy fish year round.

"This is basically a farm," Cara said simply as she shoved her hands in to her pockets to keep them warm against the chilling air, "But I haven't needed to use the land as one for decades now, so I let it go wild."

"Now that your numbers have grown perhaps it would be a good time to clean up?" Nuala asked as they headed back for the house. Cara smiled at the thought of a fully functioning farm, she would like to make a few extensions on her home, perhaps a few more bedrooms, turn it in to an inn or guest house.

"Perhaps," She smiled "But for now, perhaps a warm bath and some dinner," She smiled as the women linked arms and Nuada took his sister's hand.

"Sounds delightful," Nuada spoke, a smile making its way across his face, perhaps his sister's interference may have been the right thing to do after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Power of Love

Summary: A twist to Hellboy 2. When Nuada asks if anyone challenges him, his sister steps up to claim her own right. Unable to fight his sister, Nuada gives up his crown and his right and Nuala takes the chance to save her brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, this is just for fun.

WARNINGS!

A/R (Duh)  
Twincest (Sorry Abe fans)  
OCs will be present

* * *

Power of love

"I'm going in to town before the cold sets in!" Cara called from the door, the twins had been with her for nearly a week and still they had no cloths of their own.

"Alright, we will not stray far," Nuala called back from the couch, curled up in a pair of fuzzy socks, tank top and pants, loaned from her hostess.

"I'll pick you two up some cloths!" Cara called out again,

"Much appreciated!" Nuada called from the kitchen as he inspected and apple, he was in an old sweater and some well-loved sweats but he would like to be in something that fit properly and perhaps had a little more detailing and grace to it.

"Be good!" Cara called from the door and Nuala waved aimlessly as she pulled a book from the side table and started reading. Nuada studied his sister from where he stood, watching her intently before he strode over. Gracefully he hopped over the back of the couch and landed lightly on the cushions and sat there watching her while eating his apple.

"Have you turned in to a puppy, brother?" Nuala asked, her eyes never leaving the book as Nuada sat right up and gawked at her, "Always in need of attention."

"That was a rather low blow coming from you sister," Nuada said and unfolded his legs, looking ready to pounce. Nuala looked up from over her book, her eyes narrowing as a playful smile spread over her face. The moment was frozen as the twins watched one another, Nuala looking relaxed and lazy while Nuada was poised to attack. The moment broke when Nuada lunged forward to only get a hard cover book in his face for his efforts making both twins twinge at the sudden pain, but was soon replaced by laughter as Nuada began to tickle his sister.

Nuala shrieked and struggled, although her brother was equally as ticklish as she was and he was the one attacking and being affected and laughing just as hard he would not give up.

"Yield!" Nuala choked on her giggles, trying to curl up on herself to stop her brother's attacks, "Yield, I say, release me!" Nuada let his sister up, both snickering softly, even as Nuala smacked her brother in the chest.

Both calmed down, Nuala leaning in to her brother as he leaned back against the couch, sighing softly as his sister went back to reading.

"Poetry?" Nuada asked and Nuala hummed in a positive note, "Why?"

"I like it," Nuala answered simply, "Not all humans are as destructive as you think, some are incredibly creative and artistic and some share our beliefs in the old ways, and many are trying to save the world from the death that it plaguing it."

"You have become strange to me sister," Nuada muttered as his fingers ran down her arm and then came to an abrupt stop as it came across a scar. Nuada felt the touch on his own arm, the scar that lay there had been of his own doing. Nuada stood and Nuala watched as he headed for a nearby window and looked out in to the chilled daylight.

"Nuada?" Nuala blinked slowly and put her book down, following after him, her hands pressed on to his shoulders and she felt every taught muscle grow tight and still, "Nuada, I do not blame you."

"You should," Nuada spoke as he pictures every scar, every mark on his body, he knew them so well and could name every accident, every sword and who wielded them, every way he had earned the wounds and marks. He had been proud of some, they proved he could out wield many and proved he could survive just about anything. He then saw every mark, every scar and every wound inflicted on his sister, oh what a fool he had been, how could he have forgotten his beloved sister in those moments of rage and blood thirst?

"Nuada," Nuala said softly and turned her brother so they faced one another, "To blame a warrior for being in a war is like blaming a bird for being in the sky because it can fly. This is something that comes naturally to you, this is your gift, your nature, I will not blame you for your wounds, because they are not your fault, I will not blame you for my wounds for the same reason, although I can also say I have added to the collection over the years myself." Nuala reached up and brushed hair from her brother's temple, a light scar ran across the hairline barely noticeable if you didn't know where to look. Nuada smiled and leaned in to the touch, kissing the inside of his sister's wrist.

"How did this happen?" Nuada asked as he found the twin mark upon his sister's temple, light and delicate as the soft laughter that escaped his sister's lip.

"I tripped, on those stairs," she motioned to the stairs towards the loft, "It was Yule and the house had been in celebration and I will admit I had consumed far too little food and far too much wine, and perhaps you had too because the effects came all too quickly."

"I had barely one brandy before I felt any effects," Nuada countered and Nuala laughed and leaned in to him, her arms lazily circling his shoulders.

"Either way, I was trying to make it to my bed, but I had made it only half way up the stairs before I lost my footing and fell upon them. Cara tended to my wounded head and allowed me to sleep in her bed that night. I woke with a head ache far greater than it should have been, but all healed well and no one knows of the story of my mishap but Cara and now you," Nuala smiled and Nuada chuckled, amused that his sister had become drunk enough to fall down a set of stairs. He remembered that evening, feeling a sharp pain that woke him from his own alcohol induced coma and found himself bleeding, still drunk he had thought nothing of it and cleaned himself up, it wasn't until morning that he realized it was his sister who had been wounded. Nuada had been furious, but not feeling any negative emotions coming from the connection, in fact he felt warmth and safety, he realized his sister had just hurt herself and was in no need of his aid.

"I will have to remember to get you drunk again, most for my own amusement, I have never seen you in such a state," Nuada spoke, his arms wrapped comfortably around his sister's back. Nuala smiled, not many knew that she was a mischievous thing, impish to the point of dangerous, sweet and kind yes, but far from naive.

"Well, if I were to become drunk, one must remember that you would be a close second," She said and Nuada laughed, truly and deeply and it made Nuala smile brightly. "You haven't laughed like that since we were children." Nuada smiled, a soft flush coloring his face as he looked down at his sister, he didn't know why but here in this place, with her, made him relax. He had no worries here, no responsibilities, in fact the only thing he worried about was in his arms and she was smiling that radiant smile of hers.

"You are my everything," He whispered, meaning for those words to only be within his own mind but something pulled them to his lips. Nuala only smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, leaning in to him and taking a breath of his scent, the smell of thick spices and herbs filled her nose, calming her.

Nuada ran his fingers through her hair, pulling gently and letting it tangle around his wrist, twisting the ends along the tips of each finger. Moments like these he was unsure whose emotions he felt, his own or his sister's, being so close physically it was hard to simply distinguish who was feeling what. His heart beat had picked up in his chest, shaking his ribs, as his breathing came out a little faster.

"Nuada?" Nuala's voice was soft and sweet and they pulled away from one another and stared, their eyes locked as they seemed to share their very breath. They could feel the heat boiling in their blood, the pace of their hearts racing against their ribs, their very breath felt hot against their faces.

Nuada couldn't breathe and Nuala's mind had become a blur of raw feeling as they stared at one another, unable to move from their stare down.

"I…" Nuala started "A bath, I'm going for a bath," She pulled herself free and rushed to the bathroom where she closed the door and leaned against the wood, catching her breath.

* * *

Nuada stood there, wide eyes and confused as he stared at the door before he leaned against the wall, the back of his head resting against the window pane. What had just happened? Confused and conflicted he headed for the room he shared with his sister. The room was small, with a large bed taking up most of the room, a wardrobe against the wall and end tables on either side of the bed. One large window over looked the forest outside and spilled light in to the room. Nuada sat on the bed cross legged and looked out to the grey sky, winter would soon be upon them, cold and unyielding.

Just how he felt in that moment. Nuala had been scared, he hadn't felt it but he saw it and it froze him to the core. Why would she fear him so? The past week he had been completely tame, a kitten compared to what he usually was. Nuada, completely out of character, groaned in absolute annoyance and flopped down on his back. He wasn't cut out for this, he was a warrior! He should be fighting, he should be out there doing something, anything, the domestic life was not something for him. Cara had said he could train in the open here though, to work with his sword and spear to his heart content. He wasn't satisfied with that thought though, a warrior needed a battle, a fight, or at least a sparring partner, Wink had provided that for him. Feeling even more cold and annoyed with his sudden domestication, Nuada stood and grabbed his spear from the wall before heading outside.

* * *

Nuala sighed as she soaked in the tub, the warm water did its job and calmed her. For centuries her father had tried to shield her from her brother, to hide her heart from him. The link would never break of course, not without a great deal of magic and sacrifice, something she was not willing to do. She sighed and dunked her head under the water, watching her hair dance about the surface for a moment before sitting up again. She loved her brother, dearly, and they were meant to be, but from their separation and the few weeks before, Nuala sighed, she wasn't scared of her brother, she was scared of herself, her heart so willingly forgot the gentle Abraham and bled for Nuada. Nuala leaned back against the tub with an annoyed huff, it wasn't like she fell head over heels for Abraham, it was a small infatuation, a school girl crush because they shared such similar views and adorations. She couldn't help but feel a little flushed when around him.

She thought of her brother then, strong, courageous, and a fool at times but always with good intentions, although his last endeavor had been quite the doozy. She frowned as she thought about it, she hadn't been at all happy about being used as bait, she had threatened to stab herself too and spat enough venom laden comments at her brother she thought he would do it for her. When he had crowned himself though she knew what drove him to this point, fear, he was scared, scared for their race, their way of life, their very being. Nuada was terrified, the old ways and the people of the earth were fading and she was ready to do so, but Nuada held some hope that they would come back, that their people would find a way to claw their way back in to the world.

A sudden tickle caught her by surprise and she shook her hand and took a look at it, there was no wound but the sensation was familiar. Rushing out of the bath Nuala dressed and headed outside.

* * *

Nuada was in the field, training, his spear was in hand and he was spinning about with the grace that only their people could pull off so easily. The tickling had been from when the spear had lengthened from its original form, but why was Nuada out here in the freezing cold, bare foot, and training?

"Nuada!" Nuala called but her brother ignored her, "Brother!" Again he didn't answer. Nuala grew scared, she could feel the anger building in her chest, anger that was not hers and Nuada's steps became more fierce and his eyes ablaze with that killer intent she knew far too well. Nuala rushed forwards, keeping her distance until the right moment where she grabbed him from behind and held him, her arms around his chest and her face buried in his back, "Nuada stop, please."

"Nuala?" Nuada froze as he felt his sister's arms around him, her nose nuzzled between his shoulders and a warmth began to soak through the cloth of his shirt. Nuada felt it trickling down his face, tears as pure as spring water fell readily from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Nuada touched them, shocked by the suddenness of them, and then heard his sister sob. Nuada dropped the spear and turned in his sister's embrace, cupping her face and looked down and her glassy, tear ridden eyes met his own and she choked.

"Please don't do this again," She pleaded, "I can't, not again, I can't cope with it all again, please," She begged and crushed herself in to him, clinging to him as she pressed her face against his chest. Nuada wrapped his arms around her body, "When you left it hurt, brother, I was hurt and then the emotions, the anger and the hate, it burned you, it killed something inside you and I can't let it happen again, please brother, please, no more, I beg you."

"I can't promise such things Nuala," Nuada spoke and Nuala went very still in his arms but he tightened his hold, "But for you, sister, I'll try." Nuala pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes brightened and she wiped the tears away sloppily with her sweater sleeve before leaning in to him once again. Nuada sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, "On one condition."

"What's that?" Nuala muttered, her voice still full of emotion,

"You stop running from me," Nuada muttered and Nuala smiled and looked up at him, her arms reaching around his neck and pulling him down so they were nose to nose,

"For you brother," She whispered softly, "Anything."

* * *

AN: You thought they were going to kiss didn't you? MUAHAHA! *Nextchaptermaybe*


End file.
